Important Character Profiles
Main Character | Web-series "WhY" Name: 'Delilah Cole, 20. '''Backstory: '''Delilah, born May, 2nd 2120, to a poor family in the suburbs of Ashaule. She lives in the oldest town in X-Topia, this area is populated by the sick and dying. Delilah has lived here her whole life taking care of her dad, Joseph Cole, 90, she never got out and made anything for herself because her dad had been sick for as long as she could remember. She would do anything for her family, it’s all she’s got. '''Group: '''Generationals ''– (Mid Town) '''Alignment: Humane; An honest group of individuals who stand for what’s right but act however needed to achieve justice. This group is made up, for the most part, of the lower-class elderly and a few of their children who are left to care for them if they never made it out. Main Character | Virtual Reality Game Name: '''Bonnie Birch, 39 '''Backstory: Bonnie is the leader of the Feminan Witches. She chose to retaliate against the Vir Witches during the Salem Trials and therefore caused a divide between the Alba and Vix Witches. Group: '''Vix Witches '''Alignment: '''She follows no rules, she has no preference for good or bad but does what she wants for the outcome she wants. '''Main Character | TV Show Name: Stephanie Byers, 19. Backstory: Stephanie Byers is the only daughter of Laura Byers, the lead scientist in the X house. They were always very close and best friends. This family has been trying to save the world by scientifically recreating male babies. Stephanie has lived her whole life inside the X house with her other dorm friends, Jessica, Amanda, and Tatiana. The only time they all got out of the X house was when they would decide to run away as kids. Group: The Kendras Allignment: Transcendent; They believe in the right thing but have no rules to achieve it. They create male babies from a scientific experiment which fails but this was their contribution to saving humanity. Podcast | THE DYING BREED - STEPHANIE STEPHANIE is a curious 19 year old girl, who wants to find the cure for reproducing babies safely and successfully. She is a fighter and will do anything to make things right, to do the right thing she will break the rules. I like to think of her as CatWoman, Halle Berry. Group: '''The Kendras '''Allignment: Transcendent; They believe in the right thing but have no rules to achieve it. They create male babies from a scientific experiment which fails but this was their contribution to saving humanity. Movie | THE UNCONTROLLABLE LOVE - ALEX, and O’NEIL O’Neil is a bad guy, who acts on emotion and doesnt think about the consequences of his actions. He falls in love with a bad witch and does anything he can to have her love him back. Group: '''The Frozen One's Alex is the good guy, I like to think of him as Clay Jenson from 13 Reasons why. Alex also acts on emotion but his intentions are always good. He always willing to risk his life for his friends, and makes sure that everyone is safe. He is a fighter when he has to be. '''Group: '''The Frozen One's '''Book | Main Character Devon Green, in his 30´s working as a doctor in Washington DC. Because his ex wife couldn’t have children which is something he always dreamt of, he is now divorced. Devon never had a real father due to him leaving Devon when he was only 4. Because of his tragic past he promised himself to be the best dad he could be if that ever happened. Group: '''The Frozen One's '''Comic Book | Main Character Name: '''Mary is a middle class woman from the Greenhouse district. When their secret get out the Mary is banned from the city and her son Peter is forced into a sperm extraction camp. Mary then goes on a journey to break her son free of bondage strategically attacking different towns in the Darkmania until they agree to release her son. Before releasing him they implant a chip in his head. When he returns home he is commanded to kill his mother. '''Concept Album | Main Character Name: '''John Since his teen age years she has used him for sex and sperm. She uses him as a sex slave to make money from her friends. This causes John to grow up hating women. Until John one day he finds a woman he is attracted to. But she only wants him for his sperm so he falls back into depression and tries to kill himself. '''Mobile Game | Main Character Henry is the only son of a famous scientist. Since a kid Henry has been a rebel often challenging the status-quo. After his person are mysteriously killed he gets a tip that the witches killed his parents. With the aid of the mutant baby’s Henry he sets out for revenge, seeking to find the witches responsible for his parents death. Video Game | Main Character